


Have My Cake and Eat It Too

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen helps Jared celebrate his special day with a little help from Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first RPS...be kind to me.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is debt…you can take that any time you like. I highly doubt they are actually doing this…but if they are I’d pay to watch.

**Author’s Note:** This is a birthday fic for Yasmine who asked for, and I quote: “Dom Jen... Sub Jared... With a side of Voyeur Steve... Oh Steve who rims when done... Throw in a birthday cake and ice cream and I'll call it good.” Never let it be said I don’t give you what you want…I just like to fuck with it a little first. This is for you darlin’, I hope you have a very happy birthday. *hugs* Title courtesy of LdyGhstWhisperer who fully rocks because I was totally stumped.

 

~~~~~

 

Jensen mangled the cake. Like a two year old he grabbed two fistfuls of the chocolate confection, and unlike a child he smeared them all over his cock.

 

“You wanted cake baby, come and get your cake.”

 

Jared rolled himself painfully onto his elbows, a move made difficult by the bonds around his wrists, and dragged himself to the edge of the bed. In his current position Jensen’s cock was perfectly at licking level, which was intentional he was sure. A dollop of icing hung precariously from Jensen’s balls, so that seemed the place to start. With small, cat like strokes Jared proceeded to lick his lover clean.

 

“You had better suck my balls clean or you won’t get presents.” Jensen’s voice was gravel deep

 

Jared immediately sucked both Jensen’s balls into his mouth, playing his tongue along every surface, making Jensen gasp and thrust his hips forward. Once his lover’s balls were suitably clean Jared moved on to the main attraction. One of the perks of being a ‘humongous sasquatch’ was being able to take a lot of cock in his mouth. The icing smeared across his cheeks, but Jared didn’t stop. He really loved blowjobs, especially giving them to Jensen. 

 

“Don’t you dare make me come or I’ll have to punish you.” Jensen gasped, gripping his hands painfully tight in Jared’s hair.

 

Jared just hummed deep in his throat and kept on sucking. Punishment was his favourite present.

 

“I mean it, stop!” Jensen yanked hard on Jared’s hair, causing the other man to release his cock with a wet pop.

 

A moan from the chair at the end of the bed reminded them that they weren’t alone. Steve sat with one hand lazily stroking his half-hard cock. 

 

“Don’t stop there Jenny-boy, I’m just getting started.” Steve’s voice was already hoarse

 

“This ain’t for you Carlson, keep your shit together until I’m ready for you.” Jensen growled

 

“Yes Master” Steve replied mockingly.

 

With a sharp smack, Jensen had Jared turning onto his back at the centre of the bed. The bindings were already prepared, all Jensen needed to do was loop them over Jared’s ankles and his lover would be held immobile. The first leather strap made Jared moan, thrashing his head against the sheets. The second strap had a perfect teardrop of pre-come leaking from his exposed cock.

 

With the bindings in place Jared was left completely at Jensen’s mercy. His ass sat at the end of the bed, his bound wrists were locked to the headboard, and his feet were pulled to the headboard as well, leaving him spread-eagled and unable to move. This was his favourite position. 

 

“Darn,” Jensen said thoughtfully, “I forgot the ice cream. Can’t have that.”

 

Walking to the nightstand Jensen opens the softening tub of Blue Boy ice cream. The use of vanilla ice cream in bondage was an irony not lost on him. He just found it funny. Taking a two-finger dollop, Jensen smeared the cold treat all over Jared’s cock, causing his lover to jerk against the bonds.

 

“Jen” Jared stuttered, gasping at the cold intensity of the ice cream.

 

“Shhh” Jensen soothed, “I’ll take care of you baby, you just be a good boy for me.”

 

“I’ll be good, I’m always good.”

 

“Yes you are. Good boys get presents don’t they?”

 

With that Jensen dropped to his knees at the end of the bed and proceeded to lick every drop if vanilla goodness from Jared’s weeping cock. The bittersweet combination of flavours was actually quite pleasant, Jensen made a mental note to use vanilla every time. Taking a cream covered finger, Jensen teased the sensitive skin of Jared’s ass. He waited until his lover was thrashing, whimpering, before pressing his finger inside. Jared’s hips jerked off the bed as he fought to get closer to the climax he so desperately wanted. A second finger shoved inside him was enough.

 

“Ahh, Jesus Christ yes!” Jared cries, hips pistoning up, forcing Jensen to pull away or be choked.

 

“Oh God yes!” Steve groaned, jerking himself hard and fast. “Fuck him Jenny, fuck him hard.”

 

Always one to please his audience Jensen rose to his feet and shoved his painfully hard cock into Jared’s tight ass. They both cried out. Grabbing Jared’s knees for leverage Jensen slams himself into his lover as hard and fast as he can. The only sound in the room is flesh on flesh, mingled with the ragged breathing of three men.

 

“Harder” Jared pants, enjoying the pain/pleasure sizzling up his spine

 

“Harder” Steve echoes, his hand moving so fast he’s going to have friction burns

 

Jensen goes harder. It’s almost painful for all of them now, the speed, the force, but they can’t stop. Can never stop. The pain is why they’re here, why they always end up back here. The pain is real, it means something, if only for a moment.

 

“Jared!” Jensen groans; hips jerking as he explodes high and hot inside Jared.

 

“Fuck!” Steve’s voice is blown out, like he hasn’t used it in days.

 

Jensen pulls out with a slick pop, come and ice cream mingling in the crack of Jared’s ass.

 

“Hey Carlson, look at this mess.” Jensen muses, “Someone ought to clean this poor boy up some.”

 

“Oh” Jared moans, lifting his hips as high as he can.

 

Steve’s kneeling before he can finish thinking about it. It was in his nature to give his whole attention to the project at hand, burying his face in the warm flesh in front of him. Fingers, tongue, hell even his nose were used to get every delicious drop of creamy fluid before it can go to waste on the sheets. Once the surface is clean Steve presses his tongue inside, there’s something so intoxicating about the combination of Jensen’s musky release and the warm sweetness of the ice cream. Someone should totally bottle this shit, it’ll be the next big thing. When he’s done Steve collapses back onto his butt. Jensen reaches out to release the bonds, rubbing feeling back into Jared’s hands and feet.

 

“How you doing baby?” Jensen asks, he always asks.

 

“I love un-birthdays the best” Jared laughs

 

“Dude it’s totally my un-birthday next” Steve groans

 

“I thought it was Kane’s turn” Jared questions

 

“Fuck him.”

 

“Okay.” Only Jared could sound so perky about fucking two minutes after he’s been had.

 

Jensen laughs. It might be messy, it might be fucked up, but it’s the closest thing to happy he knows. All he needs now is a beer.

 

~The End


End file.
